It is known that conventionally, a transparent conductive film including a transparent conductive layer having a predetermined pattern shape is used for a display portion of a touch panel.
For example, Patent Document 1 has proposed a transparent conductive film including a first transparent dielectric layer, a second transparent dielectric layer, and a patterned transparent conductive layer formed on one side or both sides of a transparent film substrate in this order.
The transparent conductive film of Patent Document 1 has good appearance because differences between the transparent the conductive layer pattern portion and the pattern opening portion are suppressed.